


World 8-4

by migalones



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Consensual, Father/Son, Incest, M/M, Male/Male, Nintendo - Freeform, Pedophilia, Rimming, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migalones/pseuds/migalones
Summary: Mario and Yoshi’s long quest to save the Princess is about to come to an end! ... Or is it?
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser & Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr, Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Koopa | Bowser/Yoshi (Nintendo), Yoshi/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 13





	World 8-4

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first writing! It’s been years since I’ve written any sort of fan-fiction, so I’m giving it a go again!
> 
> NOTE: I DO NOT SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA. IT IS DISGUSTING AND WRONG. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION !!!

“Yahoooooooo...!” 

The red-clad plumber yelped out as his loyal steed jumped over the bubbling lava pit below. Oh man, it was terrifying. But he had done this dozens of times. Same old same old for him. Blah blah blah, save the princess, blah blah blah, get the cake, blah. But something felt different this time around. It didn’t seem the castle was so ... difficult? He had only jumped over a few lava pools and stomped a few para-troopas, despite his enthusiastic yelling. He knew he was close though, as the room got hotter. He knew he was nearing his enemy.

“Wh-?”   
  


As Mario and Yoshi made their way into what seemed to be the ‘final room’, the door closed behind them. This hadn’t happened before. What was that evil King Koopa planning...?!   
  


“Haaaahahaha! Yooou’re trapped!~” A familiar adolescent voice rang out. From the ceiling came a small clown car.   
  
The plumber clenched his fists. “Bowser Jr., where is-a the princess!?”   
  


The kid koopa cackled. “She’s saaafe and sound! You can have her soon. But we have plans!”   
  


“What kind of plans...?” Mario asked a bit cautiously.   
  


Jr. cackled once more. He didn’t answer, but instead leaped from his clown car right down to the ground. In defense, Mario jumped off of Yoshi and brought up his fists. He was ready! Bowser Jr. smiled, beginning to run at the plumber. Mario braced for impact...!   
  
... The young koopa’s hand was pressed against the plumber’s crotch. He... didn’t expect this. Hell, even Yoshi looked confused. He looked concerned, slowly looking down to the koopa. He held a grin, looking up to Mario with not malice, but ... lust?   
  


“Daddy has been wanting to do this for awhile. He thinks you’re quite sexy, Mario.~” 

This confused the plumber even more. His enemy thinks he’s... attractive? No no. This is just weird. It had to be a trap! ... then again, Bowser Jr.’s hand felt quite nice on the plumber’s groin, slowly rising due to the touch. Hell, the koopa began to even rub it a bit. 

“Take off those overalls, I’ll show you what I mean...~”

Mario gulped. He didn’t want to speak. He was so damn confused, but... he didn’t hate this. It was obvious by the growing bulge in his overalls. Cautiously, he reached for a button and pulled it off, undoing the next one shortly after. Though, it seemed the kid koopa was growing impatient.

”Gaaah, hurry UP!” Bowser Jr. complained, reaching up and pulling down the overalls! Seen now was Mario’s semi-hard cock in his undies. He wasn’t large, but not quite small. The koopa licked his lips and didn’t hesitate to pull down the plumber’s undies and reveal Mario’s cock. A wave of embarrassment cam over the plumber.

”Ohoho, so this is how it looks...~” The koopa purred out, gripping his cock around his tiny hands. Mario looked over to Yoshi, his face flushed red with embarrassment. Yoshi just kind of shrugged. He didn’t know what to do either. The dinosaur was getting quite heated though, but kept quiet to see what would happen.

Bowser Jr. brought a hand down to Mario’s balls, fondling them and feeling their weight with his tiny fingers. Opening his snout, his tongue extended out and pressed against the plumber’s tip. He winced a bit feeling the pleasure. Bowser Jr. watched up at him the entire time as he teased at him.

“How’s that feel, hm?~ To feel my slutty koopa tongue on your cock?~”

Mario opened his mouth to speak, but he yelped! He turned his head to see Yoshi’s tongue licking at his asscheek. What was happening...?

“Hahaha! Looks like your Yoshi’s horny too!” Bowser Jr. cackled out. The dinosaur didn’t seem to deny it, though. His tongue leaving a trail of saliva around the plumber’s ass.   
  
Finally, Bowser Jr. opened his mouth and wrapped it around Mario’s cock, about half-way down. It definitely felt bigger in his mouth than it did before. The plumber finally moaned out! This felt quite nice... He hated to admit it. Bowser Jr. started slow, pulling back and pushing forward while looking up at Mario.

“M-Mamma mia, J-Jr....” He moaned out, placing a hand on the kid’s head. Behind him, Yoshi’s tongue began to travel between Mario’s cheeks, touching the plumber’s virgin asshole. He didn’t complain though, allowing the wet tongue to make contact. It felt nice, actually.   
  
Bowser Jr. started to pick up speed, the hand wrapped around his balls gripping slightly harder. His young dick below him was definitely beginning to harden as well. Fuck, Mario’s cock was so good. He knew he needed it inside of him at some point.

Yoshi’s tongue slipped into the plumber’s ass, prompting a noise from him. It didn’t hurt, definitely due to it’s size and constant lubrication. Yoshi began to get to work, licking Mario’s anal walls and eating his ass like a champ.   
  


Mario gripped Jr.’s hair. He almost wanted to go a bit harder. Man it felt good... The koopa slowly took his mouth off of his cock, though. A hand moved onto it though, jerking it off quickly.   
  


“Fuck my dirty little koopa face, Mario!” Junior cackled. Did he read Mario’s mind or something? He did as he was told, though. With the koopa’s mouth wide open, he shoved it right in! It pushed right into his young wet throat with quite a bit of force. Junior’s hands moved to Mario’s legs, ready to be face-fucked.

Mario began to thrust with some speed, feeling both Yoshi’s tongue fucking him a long with his cock being shoved into the child’s throat. This was like a dream, and he didn’t wanna wake up.   
  


Junior took the face fucking with pride, though. He had definitely sucked a fair share of cocks before, though. In reality, he was a little slut. He would fuck all of the enemies in his father’s army, including the king himself.   
  


“I-Im’a gonna...” Mario squeaked out. Oh yes, it was gonna happen. Bowser Jr. couldn’t wait for it...! The feeling of his ass being licked with Jr.’s wet mouth combined was too much... 

Suddenly, Bowser Jr.’s mouth and throat was coated in white sticky cum...! It was quick too. Mario let out a moan of pleasure! That was something else... Why hasn’t he had Yoshi eat him out any sooner? The dinosaur’s tongue slowly left the plumber’s anus. Yoshi took some time to recollect himself after that.   
  
Mario slowly pulled himself out of the kid’s mouth, with Jr. swallowing down every last bit. 

“G-Gosh, that was good! Your cum could feed me for days.~” 

While still embarrassed, Mario smiled and reached down to grip his cock.   
  


“H-Heh, thank you...! I-“

Bowser Jr. jumped up onto Mario, holding on by the shoulders. “Cum in my butthole now!” He pleaded out to him with a big ol’ smile!

While it certainly took the plumber by surprise, he was down to do it, definitely. He nodding, continuing to jerk off his dick. Bowser Jr. cackled with joy, jumping onto his shell on the back. Mario finally got a good view of the koopa kid’s young cock and small yet puffy butthole. He knelt down and gripped onto the tapered cock that was fully ready out of Jr.’s slit. He jerked it off quickly, returning the favor.

Yoshi made his way back over finally standing over the two. His own tapered cock near Mario’s face. The plumber looked up with a grin. “Want me to suck-a you off?~” Mario asked, looking at it with lust. He would’ve never done that before today. With Yoshi’s approval, Mario opened his mouth and took it all in, right to the base.

“Haha, yeah! Suck his cock, Mario!” Jr. yelled out, reaching down and poking a finger into his butthole as Mario continued jerking him off. For having no experience, Mario was giving Yoshi quite the blowjob. But he wasn’t gonna spend long, he had koopa kid butt to fuck. After getting Yoshi nice and wet, he pulled off of the cock to give his full attention to Jr.

Gripping his own cock, he poked it against Bowser Jr.’s butthole, signaling him to move the finger that was previously in there. He complied, setting his hands by his side. The tip of Mario’s dick poked the puffy anus, but the lubrication around it made it pop inside...!

This give a reaction from Mario he hadn’t given yet. It was so tight and warm... Fuck, he loved this. And so did Bowser Jr. it seems, his tongue dangling out like an excited dog. 

“P-Pound me, Mario...! Make me your dumb whore!”

He did what the koopa wanted and shoved his entire cock into Bowser Jr.! It somehow get even tighter... He reeled his hips back and pounded once more. He had found his rhythm. Thus, he began.

plap... plap... plap... The sound of the koopa kid’s cheeks being pounded hard yet rhythmically was quite musical. It felt good to both parties definitely. Though Yoshi wasn’t done, not yet. The dinosaur made his way over to Bowser Jr.’s face, hovering his ass over the koopa kid. His pink puffy anus winked at Jr., and he didn’t hesitate to reach up and press his snout on Yoshi’s butthole.   
  


Mario huffed as he fucked Bowser Jr. hard. Who knew fucking someone so small would feel so good? The kid koopa certainly wasn’t complaining either, with his butthole being stuffed with plumber cock, and his face being smothered with Yoshi ass.

Looking up at Yoshi, he pressed his face onto Yoshi’s and snuck his tongue into the dinosaur’s mouth, making out with his own pet. Well, Yoshi certainly was gonna be a fuckbuddy from now on after this. The pounding of the koopa made the kissing only that more intense.   
  
Precum began to seep from the kid koopa’s cock. He was definitely about to explode. Mario didn’t know, still kissing Yoshi quite deeply.   
  


“Mmfm, Immbmffmcm...!” The voice was muffled under Yoshi’s asshole. But Mario certainly didn’t ignore it. He ended the kiss with his steed and looked back down towards the koopa.   
  


“N-Not-a yet...!” Mario pleaded. Oh man, that made it only that much harder for the koopa not to cum. Mario was edging him...?! He knew was sexy but jeez. Mario definitely wanted to cum with him at the same time... 

Though, Yoshi certainly didn’t get the memo. The way Bowser Jr. was eating him out brought him to an orgasm! It was extremely sudden, with his cock shooting cum right onto Mario’s face and body. Mario ignored it, focusing on pumping the kid’s butt. He wanted to cum so... badly... 

Finally, Jr. snapped. 

“CUM IN ME, MARIO! CUM IN MY KIDDY KOOPA ASS WHILE I EAT OUT THIS YOSHI’S BUTT!” He wasn’t the best at dirty talking, but he could work on it. And it definitely did work, as Mario began to leak pre-cum. Jr. continued to eat out Yoshi.

“I-I’m-a c-c...-“

He didn’t even finish the sentence. His eyes opened wide as he flooded Bowser Jr.’s asshole with his seed. With that feeling, the kid koopa finally came himself, spurting all over Mario’s body and face. The combination of yoshi and koopa cum was definitely gonna be a treat. Jr.’s cumshot was large though, definitely the largest one he’s had yet.   
  


Mario’s cock was as far in as it could go. Letting the final shots shoot into Jr.’s stomach. He twitched as his orgasm finally calmed down. The same thing happened with Bowser Jr. Yoshi removed his ass from the koopa and flopped down next to him. He was definitely beat.   
  


Removing his cock, Mario breathed quite hard. He hadn’t fucked that hard in... ever. And it was with Bowser Jr.! He lay on top of the little one with a grin.   
  


“Mm, we’re gonna have to do this more.~” The koopa purred out, pressing his snout against Mario’s lips. The plumber didn’t hesitate to kiss back, their tongues intertwining.

“I agree!” Mario exclaimed after their kiss. It was time for a little break.

”Hehehe. Just wait till Daddy gets here.~” Jr. said, giving the plumber a kiss on the cheek.   
  


Wait. Did he say... Dad?

Suddenly, the castle shook. The door that previously closed... opened up. A shadow stood in the door. A familiar shadow. Though this time, he wasn’t here to fight.

“Mario.” The familiar voice roared...

**To be continued.**


End file.
